the_dead_meatfandomcom-20200214-history
IT Chapter Two (2019) KILL COUNT
|dull_machete: = IT/Pennywise |profanity = Yes}} Overview In 2016 Derry, Maine, Don Hagarty witnesses his boyfriend Adrian Mellon being murdered by Pennywise after a gang of homophobic teenagers beat up and throw Adrian off a bridge while leaving the annual Derry carnival. Overhearing a police scanner, Mike Hanlon discovers It has returned and calls his childhood friends, Bill Denbrough, Ben Hanscom, Beverly Marsh, Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak, and Stanley Uris, back to Derry to honor the promise they made in 1989 to kill It if it came back. While the others travel to Derry with only hazy memories and a sense of dread, Stan slashes his wrists in the bathtub soon after getting the call. The Losers meet for dinner at a Chinese restaurant, where Mike refreshes their memories while they are tormented by hallucinations and learn of Stan's death. Richie and Eddie decide to leave until Beverly reveals that ever since she was exposed to It's Deadlights, she has been experiencing visions of their deaths should they fail or leave town without fulfilling their promise. Mike takes Bill to his library abode and shows him, via a drug-induced vision, that the Shokopiwah Native American tribe's Ritual of Chüd can stop It for good. After the others agree to perform the ritual, Mike explains that the ritual requires seven personal items from their past to be sacrificed. At a baseball game, a little girl named Victoria is killed after It deceives her by saying that he can remove a birthmark from her face. Meanwhile, Henry Bowers, who survived being pushed into the well at the Neibolt house and was arrested for murdering his father in 1989, escapes from a mental institution with help from It. Getting Stan's shower cap in the Losers' old clubhouse, Mike advises the others to find their artifacts by retracing their steps following their falling out after first entering the Neibolt house. Beverly finds Ben’s love letter at her old home, still believing Bill wrote it, and encounters It posing as Mrs. Kersh. Ben recalls his childhood encounter with It at high school before realizing his artifact is the yearbook page Beverly signed which he kept in his wallet. Both Richie and Eddie recall their own personal encounters with It while retrieving their artifacts: a game token from an abandoned arcade, and an inhaler. Pennywise taunts Richie about his sexuality, leading to him deciding to leave again and reconsidering again after recalling Stan's bar mitzvah, before menacing Eddie in the guise of the Leper, only to flee when Eddie standing up to It causes the being to shrink in size. Bill finds his childhood bicycle "Silver" and recovers the paper boat from the storm drain where Georgie was killed while meeting a boy named Dean, who they saw earlier at the restaurant and lives at his old house and hears voices from the shower drain. Bill regroups with the others before running off to the carnival and into a funhouse after learning It is going after Dean, only to end up watching helplessly as It kills the boy in front of him. Henry unsuccessfully attempts to murder Eddie before attacking Mike, though Richie intervenes and kills him. The Losers join a traumatized Bill at the Neibolt house, talking him out of facing It alone out of guilt. The group descends into a cavern beneath the sewers, Mike providing a rock from the Losers' fight with the Bowers Gang as they perform the ritual in the remains of the meteor that brought It to Earth ages ago. The ritual appears to work in trapping the Deadlights in the sealing jar, but they escape after It emerges from the jar in a giant spider-like form. It pressures Mike into revealing that It killed those who previously performed the ritual and that Mike created the sealing jar, Mike assures the others they have a better chance in facing their fears but they accuse Mike of lying to them. It attacks the Losers and places Bill, Ben, and Beverly in nightmarish scenarios, which they escape once Bill lets go of his guilt over Georgie's death and Beverly realizes Ben wrote the love letter, while Richie and Eddie are forced to choose from three doors. Mike gets caught by It, but Richie manages to distract It allowing Mike to escape, getting caught in It's Deadlights, and Eddie is fatally impaled after saving him. The Losers regroup and realize the only way to stop It is by making it feel small. They begin taunting It, showing that they are not afraid of any of It's forms and calling the creature "just a clown.” Their plan works, with It surprisingly regressing physically and mentally into a helpless infant. Mike proceeds to rip out It's heart so he and the Losers can crush it, finally killing It for good. Eddie dies from his injuries, and the Losers are forced to leave him behind when It's death causes a cave-in that destroys the Neibolt house. The remaining Losers comfort Richie as he mourns for Eddie, their ordeal's end signified by the scars on their hands disappearing. After the Losers part ways, Ben and Beverly become a couple, Richie returns to the kissing bridge where he had once carved his and Eddie's initials, Mike decides to move out of Derry and start a new life, and Bill begins writing his new story before receiving a call from Mike as he leaves Derry, learning that Stan sent them all posthumous letters. Stan reveals in his letter that he was too scared to deal with Pennywise again and his suicide was actually a means to give his friends a fighting chance against It and asks the remaining Losers to live life to the fullest. Deaths # Adrian: Nommed up by Pennywise - 7 mins in # Stanley Uris: Slit his own wrists w/ razor - 18 mins in # Vicky: Head nommed on by Pennywise - 43 mins in # Psych Ward Inmate: Throat Slit by Henry w/ switchblade - 43 mins in # Dean (Skateboard Kid): Eaten up by Pennywise - 1 hr 46 mins in # Henry Bowers: Hatchet to the back of the head by Richie - 1 hr 50 mins in # Pennywise (IT/Whatever): Bullied, Heart ripped out and crushed - 2 hrs 32 mins in # Eddie Kaspbrak: Impaled through back by Pennywise claw - 2 hrs 32 mins in (confirmed dead) Non-Counted Deaths * Alvin Marsh: Died between Chapter One and Chapter Two * Sonia Kaspbrak: Died of Cancer between Chapter One and Chapter Two * Spider-head Stan: killed by the losers Trivia * James decided to include Eddie Corcoran, Betty Ripsom. and All the dead Kids on the count, making It Chapter One have 31 deaths (Not 3). * This is the first Kill Count to reach a runtime of 40 minutes. (43 minutes and 16 seconds) * This is the longest Kill Count with 43 minutes & 16 seconds. Category:Kill Counts